1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle, such as an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), for traveling on uneven ground such as wasteland, grassland, and swamps. Particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel tank provided in such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an all terrain vehicle, when traveling over uneven ground in fields such as for farming and hunting, or in sports racing, a fuel tank is arranged below a seat of the vehicle to travel more comfortably over the uneven ground (refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,214). Conventionally, in the type of fuel tank arranged underneath a seat, a fuel inlet has been provided either below the seat, behind the seat, or to the left or right of the seat.
However, a vehicle including the fuel inlet provided at these positions, has drawbacks in convenience and comfort when traveling. For instance, when the fuel inlet is positioned below the seat, every time the rider refuels the seat must be removed, or at the very least opened and closed, and is therefore not very convenient.
When the fuel inlet is positioned either behind or to the left or right of the seat, it is necessary for the fuel tank to be extended further back than the seat, or to the left or right, and for the fuel inlet to be provided at this expanded port. Therefore, it is difficult to establish the center of gravity in the center of the vehicle, and it is difficult to obtain a comfortable ride. More specifically, if a fuel tank arranged underneath a seat is expanded to behind the seat, and a fuel inlet is provided in this widened portion, the center of gravity of the vehicle will be displaced to the rear. This will also occur when the fuel inlet is provided to either the left or right of the seat.